Be a lady my arse!
by potter.will.never.die
Summary: When Ginny and Harry are sick of Lilys behaviour they decide to send her to Beauxbatons so she can become a lady like her perfect cousins! Lily is outraged at this idea and it certainetly shows! Follow Lily through her first year at Beauxbatons! Boring subjects, annoying players, dance lessons and secret passages! T because im worried.
1. Chapter 1

**Current date- Mid summer**

**Characters in chapter- Lily Luna Potter, Ginny Potter, Michael Frank Longbottom**

**Hey so this is just something i'm experimenting with, let me know what yous think any reviews would be great, the start will be a bit rushed then i will slow it down as it's going to get a whole lot more exciting and if yous like it i will add more thanks!**

**Chapter 1**

He began to unbutton the rose buttons on her shirt whilst she was giggling; this was going to be fun thought Lily Potter. Just as she was about to pull Michael Longbottoms t-shirt off, her bedroom door swung open to reveal her mother Ginny standing there looking shocked, horrified and furious. Great she thought. The pair separated and jumped up like rockets

"M – Mum...it-t-t's not what it looks like" stuttered Lily as she began to get redressed and saw her mother's face begin to turn beetroot red.

"LILY LUNA POTTER! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" Screamed Ginny "I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU! YOU ARE 15 FOR MERLINS SAKE! Oh and Michael dear? Yes your parents will be hearing about this too before you EVEN TRY to leave"

Great thought Lily, embarrassed for life!

"Michael I am so sorry" she shouted to him as he escaped leaving just Lily and her mother. And when she says escaped she means he bolted out of Lily's room.

"Mum please don't be mad. I thought you were going to be at work and-"but before she could finish her Mother cut her off

"Oh well I'm truly sorry I came home to early" She said sarcastically" Do you want me to go back and get him? I have always wanted my 15 year old to be a young mother so why not? Go for it!"

"Mum I-"

"NO LILY! NO! YOU ARE 15! YOU ARE FAR TOO YOUNG! I know you have had a hard summer with your dad being away again but so have I and I thought that we could maybe go shopping and make up after our fight last night but no. Lily this is the FINAL straw! If you're not coming home drunk at 4am you are out on muggle drugs or sleeping with random boys! Well no more lady! I thought maybe we could get past this but none of your cousins did this and neither will you!" She sighed "Lily I am very sorry about doing this but I have been writing to your father and we both agree that this is best..." She paused and looked up at a very nervous looking Lily as tears ran down her face. Lily was terrified at what her mother might do; she had really gone too far this time sleeping with boys whilst she was only 15 made her parents look at her like she was a disappointment. How could she be so stupid?

"We are pulling you out of Hogwarts and sending you to Beauxbatons" Her mother said this looking very calm and certain. It took a minute for this t sink in but when it did...

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T! MUM PLEASE? NO PLEASE DONT DO THIS! GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE PLEASE" the tears were running down Lily's face as she spoke. This couldn't be happening, it can't be happening! Her dad would never allow it to happen! No this can't be real, wake up Lily wake up, this is all just a bad dream and when she wakes up it will all be over.

"I am very sorry Lily, but we have both agreed that it is for the best. You have gone out of control recently and we won't have it! You will be attending Beauxbatons and your attitude will change for the better!"Lily was listening but wasn't taking any of this in, she couldn't believe it! Was this really happening?

"Mummy? Mummy please don't do this! I will try harder this year and I promise I will do better just please don't send me to Beauxbatons!"Pleaded a sobbing Lily

"I'm sorry dear, I really don't want to do this but it will be for the best and I'm sure you will make new friends there and you will get remarkable grades."

"Mummy please don't do this, I promise I will do better at Hogwarts! Please it's my home my full family is there and all of my friends! Please Mummy please?" Lily was clutching at her mother's knees at this point begging for forgiveness and a second chance.

"I'm sorry Lily but it's for the best, your behaviour has been appalling and you are acting like some drug loving alcoholic slut! I won't have it, you WILL be going to Beauxbatons so you can be more mature and actually have a chance in life! I know you will miss everyone but if we let you carry on the way you are I dread to think of the outcome! Now stand up dear" responded Ginny as tears began to trickle down her face too, Lily stood up and looked in her mother's watery eyes. How could she do this? Her mother wiped her tears and said "Now Lily you have to promise me that by going to Beauxbatons you will grow up and act like a lady not a ladette, I'm so sorry Lily I really didn't want it to have to come to this but I'm afraid it is the only way. I don't blame you for hating your father and me but this has to stop, we only want what's best for you and Beauxbatons IS best for you." She hugged her mother and cried into her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Mum, I will try harder. I promise" that bitch sending me to Beauxbatons she doesn't even know what's coming...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the second chapter worked really hard on this one please let me know what yous think. Things are a little slow just now but will pick up in the next few chapthers. I have a good idea of where im going with this but if anybody has any ideas then feel free to PM me! Thanks!**

Chapter 2 - Thinking things over

Date- August 12th

After getting over the shock that her parents really were going to be sending her to Beauxbatons Lily was furious! She would have no friends and all the other people at Beauxbatons spoke French and wouldn't understand her! This couldn't be happening to her it just couldn't. She had her O.W.L's this year surely her parents wouldn't want to pull her out from Hogwarts at such an important time? Would they?

Her brothers were not too happy about their parents decision either but when their mother told them that she caught Lily in bed with Michael they seemed to think it was a great idea , but they were going to punch the magic out of Michael too. James and Albus were always far too protective over their relatives, especially their sister. Her last one night stand they found out about was with none other than the Gryffindor hottie, Thomas Wood, who couldn't play on the Quidditch team for a year because they broke his arm the day of tryouts. So he spent the entire day in the hospital wing. He wasn't happy. James and Albus however were pretty pleased with themselves that day.

That's one thing Lily wouldn't miss when she had to go to that horrible posh school, her overprotective siblings. It wasn't funny when the Weasley / Potter clan chased your boyfriend into the Forbidden Forest just for snogging you. However, Even though they were like second shadows to her she would still miss them all teasing her and being there for her when she needed them. She would miss the train ride to Hogwarts with them buying the full trolley and almost throwing up after eating everything. She would miss her trips to Hogsmeade with them. She would miss their monthly truth or dare (the girls only). She would miss their hugs, their dramas, their tantrums. She would miss them.

It wasn't fair that she had to move to a posh totty school to "Be a lady like her cousins". It's not that her cousins were ladies. Hell no! They were worse than her! If Lily told Granny Molly everything she knew about her cousins they would move all of them to Beauxbatons too! She wasn't that cruel though, well maybe sometimes. No she would never make her cousins do what she was being made to do. It wasn't like her cousins were all little sluts but they did get around a good bit. Like last year Dominique shagged 4 boys and that's just when she was sober. If only Aunt Fleur knew that her precious little "Dommy" wasn't all innocent. Lily hadn't picked up the art of secrecy yet and actually quite enjoyed getting caught by people it made it all more exciting. Her "perfect "cousins however were all so much more skilled in being able to hide things. So she managed to get a total of 42 Howlers last year where as Louis, Fred, James, Albus, Rose, Dom, Roxanne, Hugo, Molly and Lucy received about 5 each and they were mainly about getting detentions. Not for getting caught drunk, high or shagging somebody in the Restricted Section.

Maybe it would be a good idea if she became all sophisticated and things so she could be the good Potter who everybody is proud of. On second thoughts though getting into trouble was much more fun. Even though her cousins knew all about her ideas of "fun" and were usually really angry when they had to carry her back to her dorm drunk or when they had to make a potion to make the muggle drugs wear off. They never told any of their parents or other family members about Lily's shenanigans which meant ALOT to Lily. This was only because she never told on them either.

Headmistress McGonagall however? Yeah she was a whole other story and actually began to keep tabs on Lily. Though she claimed it was because she was "concerned". She liked to inform the Potters of what Lily got detention for that week. It was like having a third shadow (James/Albus being her second shadow). As much as Lily tried not to get caught, her parents always found out. She could see their reasons for sending her to Beauxbatons and she would probably do the same if it was her out of control daughter but she still didn't want to go. So she came up with a secret plan which she confronted Rose, Lucy, Roxanne, Dominique and Molly about. Well she was going to confront them about it when they came over to hers tonight to help pack. They would definitely help her. She was sure of it.

You see the Beauxbatons schooling system works different from Hogwarts as it starts on August 15th instead of September 1st. Lily had a few extra weeks to cause as much un-ladylike trouble as she could. This was going to be fun and would show her darling parents just how much hell she could really create. She just needed a little help from her cousins which was why she needed them to come over tonight so she could force them into helping her. She could be very persuasive.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not a fricking chance on earth Lily! No way! Not going to happen." Said Molly once Lily had told them about her plan of trying to get expelled from Beauxbatons and them helping her by sending her lots of unmentionable items.

"Aww come on Molls? You know my life will be hell if I go there! Please don't you want to help your cousin?" pleaded Lily.

"Not a chance Lily!" Like father like daughter then, eh? Thought Lily after molly was a definite no.

"What about any of you? Will you lot help me escape?" Lily put on her best puppy dog eyes, they usually worked. Not this time though.

"Lily I don't know, I mean we could all get into so much trouble for helping you and I mean we all have to study this year for O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's we can't get expelled either" replied Rose. Always the responsible one. Well unless she was with her secret boyfriend Scorpius.

The others nodded in agreement. Great thought Lily, my cousins won't even help me. She was so fucked!

"None of you will help me?" asked Lily

"Sorry Lils but it's too risky and besides you have been going off track a tad. Maybe Beauxbatons will help you? Plus think of all the hot boys there" Replied Roxanne, typical. Always thinking of boys.

"But it will be so horrible there! Nobody will speak English and they will all hate me! And they are all posh snobs who look down on Hogwarts pupils!" whimpered Lily as she began to sob. Again

"HEY! My mum went to Beauxbatons and my Aunt Gabrielle and they aren't "Posh Snobs"!" Dominique said quickly defending her family. Shit. Dominique is like a raging bull when somebody offends her family.

"Sorry Dom, I didn't mean it like that, Aunt Fleur is not a posh snob, sorry" Lily said quickly trying to calm her down.

"It's okay Lils I know you are just upset" replied Dom.

"I just wish this wasn't happening to me, I deserve another chance right?" asked Lily. Everyone just looked away and didn't respond, did they think she was some out of control slut too? Lucy took a deep breath then began to talk.

"Look Lils we want you to stay as well but maybe your Mum and Dad are right, I mean my Dad threatened to send me to Beauxbatons when I was younger because she wanted me to stop acting immature before I did something stupid. So I grew up a bit and was allowed to stay at Hogwarts. But Lily your parents have been threatening to send you to Beauxbatons for almost two years but you never listened. They have already gave you like a trillion chances, I think they are just fed up with all the neighbours telling them that they say you drinking down the park again when you are so young. We are all just trying to look out for you before something happens because Lily if you keep taking those muggle drugs you could have an overdose and die or you could become pregnant if you keep sleeping around. So please Lily go to Beauxbatons and work hard and make something of your life because we are all worried about you and think you need a new start. Beauxbatons just happens to be that new start." Lily and all her other cousins just sat there gobsmacked that tiny little Lucy could be so wise. They all sat there in silence for a while then Lily let out the breath she was unaware she was holding.

"Do you all think that?"She asked suspicious of her cousin's opinions. They all nodded very slowly.

"Okay then I will try harder but no promises "they all looked at each other then to Lily before jumping on her and hugging her. She was going to miss them so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**Okay so things are picking up a bit next chapter up soon, thanks to reviewers and followers means alot!**

Date-August 15th(the day Lily goes to Beauxbatons)

It wasn't that Lily wanted to make her parents angry with her when she got to Beauxbatons and after thinking things over she decided she didn't want to get kicked out either. Plus she had promised her cousins that she would work hard and she never breaks a promise. However, Lily did want her parents to feel a little guilty for sending her to France for Merlin's sake! She had became very dry with them over the past few weeks as she was too angry and upset but after her talk with her cousins she gave in and returned to her normal self.

Her mother had not needed to take her out for school robes as the Beauxbatons letter said she would receive her uniforms when she arrived. Yes, uniforms as in more than one. You see Beauxbatons had several uniforms for example they had a summer, winter and formal uniform. They would also receive a tracksuit for loungewear and studying, Lily would also receive a swimsuit, a dance uniform and a winter jacket. She would also receive several pairs of shoes for different occasions. Everything was however blue, this made Lily feel like she was betraying Gryffindor for wearing so much blue but her mother was thrilled that she didn't have to spend hours in Diagon Alley (Lily was very picky when it came to her uniform). She was not too happy either that she would have to take a dance class this year, apparently it was compulsory at Beauxbatons. Normally she wouldn't have minded but it was classic dance and Lily preferred the more up to date dancing people did in muggle films even though she couldn't do it.

Lily's trunk was therefore very light this year compared to the last few years. Beauxbatons had sent her a new white leather trunk with her name engraved on it in pale blue. She had to admit it was nicer than her brown Hogwarts one but she still preferred Hogwarts. She packed a few pictures and posters too just so she wouldn't feel so far away. This was really happening now she was really going to Beauxbatons. She wasn't sure how she would be getting to her new school because its whereabouts was a mystery. The head of the school Madame Maxine had written to her parents and told them that Lily was to be picked up at 1 o'clock today where she would be driven to the carriages. It was currently only 12 o'clock and Lily was upstairs getting her things together. When her gather knocked on the door and came in.

"Got everything Lily Bear?" he asked.

"Yes Daddy, but i would rather be going to Hogwarts with everyone else" she answered slipping in the guilt card.

"I know you do darling but i'm sure you will really enjoy Beauxbatons but we will miss you dearly. he replied pulling Lily into a bear hug just like they would do when she was little. At this Lily could feel the tears beginning to fall down her face and onto her Dads shoulders.

"Come on Lily Bear it will be ok and we will all write to you every week, every day if you want. Now wipe those tears before i start crying and you know men aren't supposed to cry." He said putting his finger under her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Sorry Daddy" she replied wiping away her tears and picking up her owl cage.

"Nothing to be sorry for love. Now come on everyone is waiting to see you off all of the clan is here. I think some of them may even be a little jealous that you are getting picked up in a fancy car and they have to get a train." He joked, Lily laughed at this, some of her cousins probably would be jealous especially Rose because she always loved how elegant the girls looked and she was very clumsy.

"I'm really going to miss you Daddy" she said still thinking about her cousins envy.

"I will miss you too Lils, here give me your trunk over, knowing your luck you will drop it and get it all dirty then your mother would kill both of us." He couldn't be more right her mother truely was a Weasley Woman. She could cook, clean and keep her family in order.

They both walked down the staircase holding Lily's belongings when she walked into the Livingroom she was ambushed by relatives hugging her. They all told her how much they would miss her and would write every week. Great she thought she was going to have to go through about 50 letters a week! She definetly needs more parchment.

After hugging everyone she got to her Aunt Fleur who seemed delighted about lily Changing schools.

"You know Lily it is a amazing school, i am sure you will love it." She said smiling " I wanted my children to attend but your Uncle Bill said ze Weasleys go to ze Hogwarts and that was it. Case closed. I am very glad you are attending ma cherre and i'm sure you will make lots of friends. Ze palace is beautiful too, just please try hard we are all worried about you." She said almost begging Lily to consider liking her old school. As if thought Lily, nothing can beat Hogwarts.

"Of course Aunt Fleur, i'm sure i will settle in fine" lily said just to be polite as much as she loved her Aunt Fleur she could be quite blunt at times. She hugged her once more then got to her parents.

"Lily Bear we know you are going to do really well at Beauxbatons and will settle in fine. We are so sorry to have to do this lils but we couldn't have you ruining your life and this was the best option, we love you so so much dear." Her mother told her whilst she began to cry. Lily pulled her mother into a hug and began to sh her.

"Mum it's okay i understand and i promise to make yous proud." Lily said trying to calm her mother.

"Oh my Merlin! ITS A FRICKING LAMBORGHINI! LILY IS GETTING PICKED UP IN A LAMBORGHINI! AL QUICK LOOk!" James shouted looking out the window. Lily looked up as everyone began to run outside or to the windows.

Her parents levitated her trunk and Owl outside whilst the rest of the clan rushed to get outside. And true to his word there it was a white Lamborghini, it was ridicously cool. She could feel the envy flowing from her many many cousins and her uncles. Her Aunt Fleur didn't seem too impressed though she had obviously experienced this many times as she thought it couldn't get any better a white dove flew over to her and began to talk.

"Lily potter, you have been accpected to Beauxbatons Academy! Congratulations! This car will take you to the carriages, it is an automatic car so no driver is needed. You have 8 minutes to get everything in the car before it leaves." And with that the dove flew off. Her family all stood there gobsmacked. Lily just smiled/.

"Ginny dear is this safe?" her grandmother asked concerned.

"Yes Mother, Madame Maxine has already explained everything to us weeks ago, Lily will be fine." Her mother said reassuringly. "Right dear come on lets get your things in the car before it leaves."

"'kay" Lily was rather excited now, more because of the look of envy on all of her cousins faces because she was actually getting in a private Lamborghini whilst they got a train! Brilliant! She hopped in happily waving goodbye to all of her family as she drove off into the sun. New beginning she thought. Lily Potter you will not be called the local slag or the mad alcoholic or the smoker or the stupid one, no Lily Potter was going to show everybody she could be a lady! And she was going to do it no matter what it takes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

After what felt like a 4 hour drive Lily's car drove into a field and pulled up next to a forest. Lily began to worry and then got really confused as she saw two woman one around 30 looking and the other looked about 60 both sitting at a white table. One of them was very tall she had to be a giant thought Lily. Maybe this was Madame Maxime who was the Head her parents had spoken about. The other was a small plump woman with tight brown curls and looked a bit huffed. The dove appeared in front of Lily again and she began to get scared. Was this safe? The dove began to speak again.

"You are to go and see the women you are to state your name and they will tell you you are late. You are then to say one is never late everyone else is simply early. Then you will board the carriages."

"But wait what carriages there is nothing here!" Lily shrieked.

"They are invisible until you are granted permission dear" and with that the dove flew away. Now or never though Lily so she hopped out of the car and walked over to the women. She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Lily Luna Potter" she smiled hoping they would smile back. No luck.

"You are late!" the small woman spoke.

"One is never late everyone else is simply early" This was so embarrassing thought Lily. The stupid dove. The woman turned to Madame Maxime and she nodded then began to speak in French. This was brilliant she thought. If everyone at Beauxbatons does this she is so screwed.

"_La jeune fille__est en__chariot 4__avec quatre autres filles__. __Lui accorder__permison__puis__nous partons.__Nous ne pouvons pas__manquer__la fête__. __C'est sa__première année__elle a donc besoin__d'un médaillon__, __elle a été transférée__de Poudlard__. » _Madame maxime said quickly. Lily didn't understand a word of it. Was that a good or bad thing ? The plump woman sighed then said.

« Bonjour Miss Potter, I Am Madame Brault, I am ze Deput Head of Beauxbatons. Zis is Madame Maxime ze Head of ze school. You are in carriage 4. Here is your permission to enter » She handed Lily a little white box. Lily opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a single diamond hanging from the middle of it. It was beautiful. Once Lily looked up to see what she was to do with it she suddenly saw at least 20 carriages each being pulled by 4 unicorns each. Each carriage was white and could only be compared to a Cinderella carriage. They had a sort of glow coming off them. Lily was mesmerised by this. How could she see them now ? Was it the necklace ? Did it give off some magical power ?

She began to walk over to carriage number 4. She climbed up the stairs trying to be as graceful as possible. She opened the door and once again was gobsmacked. It was so much bigger on the inside. Was Lily dreaming or was this real ? The carriage was white on the inside too. It had a white carpet, 5 white lounge chairs each had a blue blanket and cusion. There was also a white coffe table in the middle of the chairs which had 2 plates, one had a mix of different biscuits and the other had multiple little finger sandwiches. There was also a door on the left of the carriage which Lily could only presume was a toilet.

There were also four other girls in the carriage. All four of them were stunning but totally different from each other. The girl in the chair furtherest away jumped up as soon as she saw Lily. She was a average sized girl with long brown hair that was tied in a plait with a blue bow. She had a very innocent looking face and had big blue eyes.

« Hey I'm Tianna Whiteberg but you can call me Te-Te, You must be Lily Potter » Lily smiled and nodded, still to baffled to speak preperly. « Well i'm going to be one of your roommates i will also be in all of your classes »

« Aww okay, so you knew i was coming ? » lil asked

« Yes, we were all written to during summer, we were told that you would be our new roommate and i was told i had to show you around and stuff » she shrugged. She seemed nice.

« Oh okay, so how long is this carriage ride ? »

« Not long about 2 and a half hours, there is a bathroom through there where you can get changed into your uniform in a little while but before you do anything you need to meet the other girls, two of them are french but they both speak english. »she said dragging Lily over to meet the other three girls who were deep in conversation.

« Girls this is Lily, Lily this is Aubree, Julia and Clair. »She said pointing to each of them Aubree was dark skinned and had long jet black hair which was also in a plait tied with a blue bow. Julia was tanned too as if she had just been on holiday, she had golden hair which was curly and in a messy ponytail. She had grey eyes that looked almost transleucent . She held herself very elegantly and Lily could tell she was obviously brought up to be a lady. The third girl, Clair, was a bit smaller than the others and looked alot more shy, she had long blonde hair which reminded Lily of her Aunt Luna's it was twisted into a side ponytail and clasped with a butterfly clip. She had Blue glasses on which hid her eyes a bit. There was something about her though that made her look beautiful even though she was so simple and petite.

« Julia and Clair are french but can speak english so you will understand them too if you are worrying i know i was worried that i would be the only english kid but almost everyone can speak english and it's not so hard to pick up french »

They all greeted Lily politely and began to ask a bit about her and explain some things about the had gathered that Aubree was a total chatterbox and told Lily alot about the school.

« And unlike Hogwarts we don't do houses, we base our classes more on ages for example you will have all of your classes with everybody else in your year and will sit at a table with people from your year during mealtimes, » Aubree sighed « Well i think thats it, if you have any questions please ask us we will be happy to help you »

« Actually i do have one question, what do the necklaces do ? »Lily had noticed that all of the other girls were wearing the same necklace as her and hoped they might know what made them special and gave her the ability to see the carriages. Aubree smirked then began. Again.

« The necklaces give your permission to see everything about Beauxbatons, it prevents muggles and dark wizards from seeing our Palace. We pride ourselves in keeping the whereabouts of Beauxbatons A secret for centuries. So the necklace gives you the ability to see everything we see. It only works for students and teachers when they have been given permission to see, Its genius actually. »

« It definetly is , oh and i don't have my uniform yet i was told that i will get it when i arrive, do you know where i have to go to get it ? »

« Oh we already have your uniform its in the bathroom, you will also need to put your hair in a ponytail, wear your necklace and try and look as elegant as possible. »

« Thanks Aubree »

« Oh it's no bother, i'm sure you will settle in soon, the Palace is beautiful you will love it. »

Audrey then truned to talk to Julia and Clair, whilst Tianna started talking to Lily again.

« So what made you decide to come to Beauxbatons Lily ? »Tianna asked. Lily had been dreading somebody asking her this.

« Well my behaviour recently hasn't exactly been brilliant, my parents wanted me to become more mature and more ladylike so sent me here, i'm really nervous and i miss my family so much already. » Brilliant thought Lily she had just spilled her heart out to a girl she has known for about 2 hours. Tianna sighed then smiled at Lily like she completely understood.

« Well i'm sure your parents will be very proud of you, it must be hard being Harry Potters daughter but nobody will faun over you here, we are all too mature for that. I miss my family too but you will see them soon and im sure they will write to you everyday. » Tianna was obviously trying to comfort Lily and Lily began to really like her and she could tell they were going to be friends.

« Right you better go and get your uniform on we will be arriving soon, its in the white box in the bathroom. » Tianna said trying to cheer Lily up a bit.

« Okay thank you Tianna » Lily smiled then headed off towards the white door.

Inside the bathroom was huge it had a toilet, a sink, a shower and a dresser on the dresser was a big white box wrapped in a blue bow. Lily walked over to it. The box was made of leather and had Lily embroided into the middle of it in blue thread. She untied the ribbon and opened the box to find lots of pale blue tissue paper. She lifted up the tissue paper to find her uniform neatly folded with a hat on top. She put her uniform on carefully making sure there was no creases. She then tied her long red hair into a low ponytail which hung down her back. Lily placed her hat onto her head and looked into the mirror.

« New start, New Lily »she whispered to herself. The girl in the mirror looked totally different already. She had a new sort of elegance about her , Lily liked this new girl and decided there and then that this was the girl she was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Be A Lady My Arse

**Thank you to all of my reviewers and followers of the story and also a big thank you to the people who have favourited the story! This chapter may seem a little long and perhaps boring but things are going to pick up really really soon! Thanks again everyone!**

The other four girls had gotten changed into their uniforms too and were all in deep conversation when Julia jumped up and shouted.

"We are home girls"

All of the girls ran to the window of the carriage and looked out of the window. Lily's jaw dropped, it really was a Palace. The Palace wasn't a castle like Hogwarts but it was more like Buckingham Palace but bigger. In front of the Palace was a clear blue lake and a beautiful bridge leading to the front door. The bridge was made of stone but had white lilys and various other white flowers growing wildly around it. Lily felt like she was in some sort of dream. The school was surrounded by greenery and wild flowers. The school was guarded by 40ft long silver gates. The carriages came to a halt in front of the gates where Madame Maxime got out of a carriage and walked up to the gates with her wand in hand. She waved her want and the gates flew open. She then proceeded to walk across the bridge and stand right outside the door.

The Unicorns pulled the carriages across the bridge and lined up side by side.

"Lily come on!" Aubree said grabbing Lily by the hand and pulling her out of the carriage.

"But what about my things?"Lily asked.

"Oh the boys will bring them up soon."She replied straightening herself up before heading towards the carriage door.

"Wait they carry our trunks for us?" She asked confused, she couldn't imagine any of her brothers or cousins even offering to carry her trunk.

"Of course! What kind of Gentlemen would they be if they didn't?"This made Lily chuckle. She fixed her hat and flattened down her skirt before following the others outside. She walked down the stairs of the carriage trying to hold herself as elegantly as possible just like the others. This was going to be hard because Lily wasn't used to being ladylike. She lined up beside the other girls who were all standing with their hands clasped behind their backs and standing straight looking up at Madame Maxime who was still standing in front of the door. Lily was often referred to as "The Witch Calamity Jane" because she was just as clumsy as the muggle one and had about the same amount of elegance about her too. So this Lady stuff was very difficult.

"Bonjour Students, Old and new. We are starting a new year at Beauxbatons and I'm sure you will all do well. I want you all to focus on your studies. Especially ma 6th and 7th year students who will be sitting ze examinations this year. I hope you all had a wonderful journey and hope you all enjoy ze welcoming back meal. Gentlemen if you will please wait behind to get ze belongings and girls you may proceed to the grand hall. Welcome home students." With that she flicked her wand and a flock of blue birds appeared and began to fly around the carriages and students.

True to her word all of the boys stayed behind to collect all trunks etc and all of the girls went to the grand hall. The carriages and Unicorns were being taken to the stables apparently and all of the teachers stood at the doors welcoming students. Lily had never felt so intimidated before in her life.

She walked through the doors with Aubree and Tianna at both of her sides, they didn't looked fazed by any of this. They were clearly used to it all. When they were through the doors once again Lily's jaw dropped. The doors opened out to a huge white and pale blue staircase which split into another two staircases leading towards left and right. At the top of the staircase was a white archway which lead into the grand hall. It really was fit for royalty. The Palace looked brand new but Lily had been assured that the Palace was almost as old as Hogwarts. The girls proceeded into the hall and walked to their table. The tables were nothing like the way they were at Hogwarts they were just the way Aubree said they would be in order of years. The first years were at the front of the Hall facing the teachers, who were facing everyone and the seventh years were at the back of the hall.

Lily walked down to the 5th year table with the others and sat in between Julia and Tianna. Everything was much more posh at Beauxbatons too. Like they didn't sit at benches for meals they sat in spotless white or blue chairs and each table had a long white table cloth embroided with pale blue patterns around the edge.

They waited for about 10 minutes before all of the boys walked into the hall and sat at their years table. A lot of the boys seemed to be looking at Lily like fresh meat. She couldn't blame them really she was the new girl with flame red hair after all. There was one boy however who caught Lily's eye. He was taller than most of the others and had jet black hair with dark blue eyes. His muscles were bulging out of his uniform . lily hadn't been the only one to notice him though. In fact most of the other girls seemed to be looking at him.

"Who's he?" Lily asked Julia

"Dat is Reymund Bal, ze 'ottest boy in ze school." Julia was ogling at him too. Lily grunted, great another Mr- I'm- Hot-And- I- Know- I- Am. Lily couldn't stand boys like him.

"What are you fussed about?" Julia asked.

"Nothing he just seems a bit full of himself." Lily sighed. At that Tianna turned round.

"Lily look at him, how could he not be full of himself. He is half-French half-British he gets top marks in everything, he plays Quidditch, he is gorgeous and he can dance!" Tianna seemed obsessed with him too.

"Big whoop he doesn't seem so special to me. And what he dances so is he like some big dancing idiot or something? Like _yes I can dance the Waltz hahaha!"_ Lily was not amused by him. Tianna just smirked.

"Oh no Lily he doesn't just do that kind of dancing. Yeah we all have to learn to ballroom for all of the balls and stuff but this guy he is something else."

"What do you mean he doesn't just ballroom?" but before she could say anything else Madame Maxime walked into the great hall and Julia pulled her up. Apparently you had to stand when the Headmistress entered.

She walked over to the teachers table, waved her wand and then all of these little creatures began to sing. They appeared from nowhere, it was surprisingly calming. Everyone sat back down. Madame Maxime waved her wand again and food was on the tables.

Again it was nothing like Hogwarts. There wasn't trays full of food. Instead each student got a plate of food. Lily ate hers using the correct fork. Apparently there was several forks for different dishes. Julia and Tianna helped her use the correct one for each dish.

After dinner the five girls walked up to their dorm. To get into the dorm you didn't have to go through a Portrait by password, you had to show your necklace to the portrait instead. Each year had their own Common Room and Dorm section of the Palace. The 5th years were at the back left corner of the palace.

The five girls entered the portrait after all showing their sparking necklaces. The dorm was just as elegant as everywhere else. The room was warm and comfortable and made Lily's nerves settle a bit. It had several couches, chairs and stools. The room was whites, blues and silvers and Portraits hung all around it. There was also a fire place and several bookcases. Which was lined neatly with books of many different sizes.

The girls walked over to the right of the room and headed up to the girls dorms. They arrived at room 4 , they each had to show their necklaces again to enter. Once again Lily was speechless.

All of the others dived for beds. Whilst Lily just stood at the door frame looking around the room. There were 5 beds each was Super Queen sized. They were all covered with pale pink bedding and white throws. The room was draped in long white curtains and they all had their trunks at the bottom of their beds. There were also five dressing tables each with a white and pale pink chair. As well as that there was a sitting area with two sofas, a coffee table and a plasma screen television.

To the left of each bed was also a nightstand and wardrobe. The only thing missing from this room was a hot tub Lily thought. She was wrong though because in the girls bathroom was three showers two baths, three sinks, two toilets and a hot tub.

"You okay Lily?"Aubree asked, snapping Lily out of daydreaming about the dorm.

"Yeah just taking it all in." Lily replied heading over to the remaining bed and finding several boxes just like the one in the carriage at the side of her bed.

"It's amazing right?" Aubree said smiling and beginning to hang clothes up in her wardrobe.

"Yeah, it is. Hey what's in all the boxes?" lily asked.

"Oh that's the rest of your uniform." Julia jumped in to say.

"Oh thanks, should I hang everything up just now?" Lily felt like she was asking too many questions.

"Yeah but leave your tracksuit out we are going to have a girly night in before school starts back tomorrow." Julia said, whilst unpacking things from her trunk.

"Okay" Lily opened each box and gasped. Each uniform was sort of beautiful. The first box she opened was her Winter Uniform. It was a knee length silk pale blue dress, with dark blue buttons down the front and a dark blue collar. It was long sleeved and buttoned down at the wrists too, she also received a pale blue hat, a pale blue silk cloak and dark blue heeled shoes. Lily hung it up carefully in her wardrobe. Everyone was exchanging glances with each other smiling at Lily's excitement but Lily didn't seem to notice. She felt like it was Christmas. The next box she opened was her winter coat. It was down to her thighs, it was of a rich material. The pale blue material felt soft but not heavy. Beauxbatons didn't have cold winters but the students still required a coat. The coat had the same blue buttons as Lily's winter uniform but they were bigger. Lily took it out of the box and hung it up in the back of her wardrobe.

Lily turned to the third box, her Summer Uniform. She opened the box to find a grey pleated school skirt, a pale blue capped sleeved shirt, a grey cardigan, a pale blue tie and blue knee high socks with bows on the back. There were also a pair of black small heels she was to wear with this. She put the socks and tie in her drawer and the rest of the uniform and shoes in her wardrobe.

There was only a few boxes left now, the others had finished unpacking and were now sitting in the private common area watching some muggle TV show. They had offered to help Lily but she was having too much fun. She was usually a bit of a tomboy but this was so much fun.

The next box lily got to was the box with her tracksuit. She took it out of the box and tissue paper and lay in on her bed. It was pale blue (no surprise there). It resembled one of those Juicy Couture tracksuits Lily had at home that her parents had gotten her for Christmas one year. This one was slightly different though instead of having Juicy Couture on it, it had a B on the back and on the left corner of both the bottoms and top. It looked really comfortable. Lily left it on her bed along with her slippers and a white vest top.

Finally the boxes she had been dreading dance and swimming. Lily was terrible at classic dance, she just couldn't do it. Muggle hip hop though? Whole other story.

Anyway Lily opened the Swimming suit first. It was very plain just black, Lily hated showing her breasts too much in a swimsuit because she felt to vulnerable. She folded it away in her drawer. She opened the dance box, hoping a big ballroom dancing dress wasn't going to spring out. The total opposite actually. Inside was a pair of black leggings, a white vest top with the school logo embroided on the left corner and a pale blue warm up cardigan.

Lily hung this up then headed to the bathroom to change out of her formal uniform. She was still in shock at how beautiful it was. Even the bathroom left her speechless. She changed quickly and untied her hair ruffling it and messing it up a bit.

She walked back over to her bed, put the boxes underneath then hung up her formal uniform. She sighed and looked around the room again still trying to take it all in.

"Oi Lily!" Tianna shouted "hurry up, you are going to miss the film starting!"

Lily smiled then walked over to her new friends she was going to settle in just fine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Be A Lady My Arse

"Lily, Lily come on it's time to get up or else you will be late" Clair said hitting Lily with a pillow.

"Fine, what time is it?" A sleepy lily asked.

"7am we have breakfast at 8.45am but we weren't sure if you would want a shower before classes? Oh and do you mind us changing in front of you because we are all really used to each other now and we have only known you for not even 24 hours so if you mind we completely understand" Aubree said.

"Aubree!" Julia shrieked

"What? I was just curious!" Aubree replied.

"No it doesn't bother me after sharing a room with 3 other very er confident girls at Hogwarts I'm sure yous will be fine" lily replied, she honestly didn't mind a bit. She had seen 2 of her last roommates stark naked in bed with a boy once so seeing her new friends getting changed into tracksuits wasn't a big deal.

"See told you she wouldn't mind" Aubree said. Lily just smiled.

"Well i guess im going to take a shower."

"Okay, don't be too long we want to introduce you to some people before classes begin. You will get your timetable at breakfast" Tianna said

"Okay" Lily replied grabbing a shower and walking towards the bathroom. This was going to be a long day she thought.

After her shower, Lily got dressed into her summer uniform. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed down to breakfast with the girls.

She seemed to be sharing a dorm with the most popular girls in the school because walking down to breakfast everybody they passed waved or greeted them. Tianna introduced Lily to them all aswell. All of the boys she met on the way to breakfast took her hand and kissed it and each girl hugged her.

So far she had met 32 people some were in her year others were older and there were a couple younger people too.

Everyone held themselves in a polite manner and all seemed very nice.

When the girls finally got to breakfast, everybody else had arrived and was waiting to start. The five sat down quickly and began to dig into their breakfast.

Lily had croissants and toast which was delicious. Tianna told her that they have chefs from Paris who cook for them. The Hogwarts food was amazing but something about this food just made it seem so fresh and fulfilling.

Halfway through breakfast teachers began to give out time tables. Lily had Potions, Arithmacy, a break . Then Etiquette lessons, defense against the dark arts, Herbology, lunch. Last two classes of the day she had History of Magic then dance. Yes dance. Lily Potter had a class where she was going to dance.

"Good timetable Lily?"Tianna asked her.

"No i have dance last and Etiquette lessons 3rd!"

"Oh it's not that bad, you will probably enjoy it, besides you have a class with at least one of us today and we will be at dance with you today." Tianna said trying to cheer her up. It wasn't working.

"Suppose, right come on i don't want to be late, what are yous in first?" Lily asked them

"Ancient Runes" Julia and Aubree said together. Then smiled at one another.

"Potions" Clair said

"Potions"exclaimed Tianna

"Potions" Lily squeaked. Excited that she would be with her friends for her first class.

They all headed off to their classes. Lily was still baffled by the Palace and needed Tianna to drag her along the corridor sometimes.

The finally stopped outside the Potions classroom. It wasn't down in the dungeons like in Hogwarts it was just in a normal corridor. The students were lined up outside. The boys looked really smart in their uniforms. All of the girls seemed to be gathered around one of them. Lily snorted, she had already guessed who it was.

"Reymund, will you be my partner this year for Potions?" a tall dark haired girl asked playing with his tie.

"Sorry Elizabeth but I'm going with Pierre" He replied. All of the girls sighed. Just then Madame Brault opened the door and beckoned the class inside.

"Now i don't want any of you to sit down because i will be pairing you this year according to abilities the best will go together." She said to everyone. She was a very scary and intimidating woman.

"Louisa and Pierre, Elizabeth and Leah, Tommy and-" The list went on and on. It was a big class Lily hoped she would get paired with Tianna or Clair.

"Tianna and-"Please say Lily, please say Lily she thought.

"Clair."

The girls gave Lily a we are so sorry glance then turned to walk over to their desk.

"Liam and Andre, Reymund and Lily, Theo and-" Wait what? Lily had to go with Reymund. She looked over at Clair and Tianna who were smiling excitedly they obviously wanted to go with him. He walked over to Lily.

"Hello i am Reymund but you can call me Rey, would you like to take a seat?" he asked. Lily did not like this she did not like this one bit. Why did she have to be partnered with Mr Big Ego?

"Sure" Lily stormed over to the nearest desk it was right up the back. As she walked over to the desk she got nasty glares from several girls. Great just what Lily needed people to hate her on the first day.

Reymund came and sat down beside her whilst she was fumbling around in her bag for a quill, parchment, ink and her books.

"So what is your name again?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Lily Potter." She replied not looking at him.

"As in Harry Potters daughter?" He asked sounding amazed. Lily just nodded still avoiding his eye. She really didn't want to be partnered with him.

"Wow that must be really cool" He must've realised that Lily hates it when people talk about her Dad because he said no more about it. Good thought Lily. Madame Brault began talking to the student and was telling them to copy what was on the board. Lily began to copy everything down when Reymund suddenly decided it would be a good time to play 20 questions.

"So do you like potions?"

"No" she lied. Potions was her favourite subject because it was so easy for her.

"Why did you move here?"

"Just because" Merlin he was annoying she thought.

"Just Because?"

"Yip" Stop talking please

"Okay" he sighed then began again.

"You liking it here so far?"

"Suppose"

"You been to the lake yet?"

"No"

"Fancy coming a walk with me tonight around the lake?" Wait what Lily thought. This guy had known her for 10 minutes and had already asked her out? He was such a player.

"No thank you i'm busy"

"doing what?"

"Things"

"Why do you hate me when you don't even know me?"

"Because your ego is too big. You have girls throwing themselves at you 24/7 and you toy with their emotions. You asked me out after knowing me for almost 15 minutes, proving that you are a player. I see guys like you all the time. Trust me i know you." He sighed then looked at Lily.

She could feel his gaze burning into her but focused on copying from the board.

"Your honest Potter, i like that" lily didn't even bother to acknowledge him and focused on copying. She was going to get straight O's and needed to work hard for it. So she wasn't going to let Bal change that.

After the class was over, Tianna and Clair ran over to her straight away.

"Well how was it sitting with _the_ Reymund Bal?" Tianna asked excitedly.

"He is a total arse Tianna, he has known me for all of 10 minutes and asked me out honesly he is such a player" Lily said with disgust. Tianna and Clair's jaws dropped.

"Wait What? He asked you out? And what did you say? Please, please, tell me you said yes! You did say yes right?"Tianna asked. Clair was still speechless.

"No of course i didn't i told him no because he was a player." Lily replied gathering her things.

"Why did you say no? Have you seen him?" Clair asked.

"Yes and i think he is an arrogant prick." She began walking over to the door the girls trailing behind. When suddenly she was stopped by none other than _the player_.

"See you later Potter?" he asked looking hopeful.

"don't count on it Bal" she shoved past him leaving him speechless.

"Lily, Lily wait up!" Clair and Tianna were chasing her.

"Do you know dat nobody has _ever_ rejected Reymund?" Clair said.

"So?" Lily said.

"So? Lily you have just became legend. Your first day and already you're already making history" Tianna said. All three of them chuckled at this.

"You are going to cause some trouble here Princess and break some hearts too." Tianna said

"i don't have time for boys Tianna I'm going to be the perfect student" Lily said feeling proud.

Clair snorted at that.

" Yeah, 'ow long will dat last?" Clair said smirking at Tianna.

"Oi! I will be an excellent student with no distractions." Lily said slapping Clair on the arm.

"Oh so Reymund is a distraction to you?"Tianna said wiggling her eyebrows

"No but hot boys are and I'm afraid I won't pass my exams if I get too caught up with one of them" Lily said sarcastically. They chuckled then began to head to their next class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right guys so sorry haven't posted in a while, i have had total writers block so this chapter isn't very good. I have also been writing another story on this fell free to check it out too, it's called "Mine" based on the song by Taylor Swift.**

**Big thanks to all of my reviewers and people who have added this story to their alerts, it really means alot.**

Chapter 7 of Be A Lady My Arse

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Lily she had classes with all of her friends and was introduced to everyone she was only in three of _the player's _classes and only had to work with him in one. Potions. Her teachers were nice and she enjoyed her classes she even enjoyed Etiquette lessons. That was a surprise. She still refused to be too ladylike though.

Finally it was time for dance class. The girls had to get changed into their uniforms and head out into the dance studio. This was the only class they were all together. Lily wasn't used to wearing dance shoes and felt silly wearing them. If she was dancing it would be in her room in her converse or at a party in massive heels.

She put her hair into a plait so it wouldn't fall out. It can't be that bad it's only dancing. Lily was trying to think reassuring thoughts. Finally the girls were all changed and headed out to the studio.

It was a huge room, the rooms were lined in mirrors and the floors were sprung for dancing. Everyone was sitting on benches waiting to begin. There was a woman around 35 standing beside a muggle music player. Lily had one at home and used it all the time.

She was footering around with it , then once she had it on she asked everybody to stand up. The girls were to go to the left of the room and the boys to the right.

"Hello everyone I am Madame Rouge, I will be your new dance teacher. Now today we will be learning the Waltz. A very classic dance I'm sure most of you know but i want to cover this anyway. Now my partner for the year is Monsieur Rouge, my husband who will also be here throughout the year to act as my partner and your co-teacher. Now partner up please." A tall dark haired man walked overand took Madame Rouge' hand.

Everyone stood up at made their way over to others, Lily could see Reymund coming over to her and turned the other way. A boy came over to her he was a bit taller than her, he had neat blonde hair and light brown eyes. He looked a bit femine though.

"Erm would you like to go with me?" he asked Lily blushing slightly.

"I would love to" He looked up at her and took her hand leading her onto the floor.

"So what's your name?" Lily asked him as he seemed really shy.

"Antonio but please call me Tony, You're Lily right?"

"Yeah how did you know" Lily asked suspiciously.

"You're the new girl with the beautiful hair _everyone_ knows who you are." Lily smirked at this. "_And_ you blew off Reymund Bal because you were _busy"_

This made Lily laugh, news travels around here quicker than it does at Hogwarts.

"Okay class let's begin and one two three, one two three, one two-"

"Just follow me Lily i have been doing this since i was 8 you will pick it up in no time" Tony said looking at her looking at the ground.

"Just focus on me not on your feet okay?" He said trying to help her. It was working a little

"So why don't you like him?" He asked

"What? Who?" Tony just rolled his eyes.

"You know who"

"Voldemort?" tony laughed at this

"Lily!"

"Kidding, kidding! Fine, look i don't know he just seems like a player to me and i'm done with players thinking im their equipment" Tony sighed.

"He isn't that bad you know, you should give him a chance"

"No thanks"

"You know Lily i think your right "Tony said.

"What?"

"i think your right Rey is a player"

"Finally somebody else sees it i mean look at him, he loves himself and all of the attention he gets. He is nothing but a self obsessed little boy who thinks he can treat people like dirt."

"No, i don't think he's that bad. But i do think he is a player but what he needs is a coach and you are the perfect person" Lily's jaw dropped. She didn't realise the song was finished when Tony kissed her hand, winked then walked off leaving her standing the speechless yet again.

It had been a week since Lily had started Beauxbatons. She settled in great and made lots of new friends and had been doing well in all of her classes. Well except potions because Reymund would constantly try and get her attention.

As well as making new friends in her school she also made a new enemy.

"_Lily, can you help me with this?"Reymund asked her. It was the 27__th__ question he had asked her since they started class an hour ago._

"_All you are doing is copying from the board"she said coldly. He really was annoying._

"_Oui, but you keep distracting me with your beautiful hair"he said with a smirk etched on his face._

"_Ugh!"Lily said, disgusted that he was trying to hit on her. Again. Before he could say another wor the bell went an Lily bolted out of class._

_Finally, she had finally escaped him. She was in such a rush to get out of class that she walked straight into somebody._

"_Oh i am so sorry i was in a bit of a rush!" Lily said backing up to look at who she had walked into. It was a tall girl with jet black hair, swirled into a neat bun. Her eyes pierced right into Lily with their venom green colouring._

"_Zat izn't all you should be sorry for!" she barked in a high French accent. The two girls behind her began to snicker. They looked like twins both small with short dirty blonde hair._

"_Er- what?" Lily asked confused. The girl was giving off a rather nasty impression._

"_You stay away from him! Zat boy iz mine and i don't want your filthy little paws on him!" she said pointing to Reymund who was standing in the potions doorway talking to his friends._

"_Don't worry princess, i hate him!" Lily said pushing the girls finger away from her face._

"_Well then stop talking to him! I zee you in potions, you never stop talking!" she said. Merlin this girl seemed angry._

"_I talk to him because he never bloody shuts up, are you going out with him?" Lily asked sensing her and this girl weren't going to be friends she decided to jump in the deep end and ask questions._

"_Not yet! But still stay away he is mine!" She said her face going a awful shade of red._

"_Okay then but who the bloody hell are you?" Lily asked still a bit confused at this situation._

"_I am Julianna Pomme now you don't want to get on the wrong zide of me Potter! So i suggest you leave him alone! Oonderzand?" she asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Well Julianne Pomme, I am Lily Luna Potter and nobody tells me what to do, Oonderzand?" Lily said smirking whilst she did her impression of Julianna. Her jaw dropped she obviously wasn't used to witty comebacks. Pour soul._

_Lily walked away feeling smug, Merlin this was turning out to be a great school._

Yes, Julieanna and Lily did't get on from that moment. Honestly where would she get this idea that .

Lily was currently in the common room doing her homework with Aubree and Clair when she began thinking about her new school situation. Yes she was beginning to like it more but she still missed everyone so much. The full family had written her a letter and so did all of her friends from Hogwarts aswell as her Aunt Luna.

She hadn't replied to any of the letters because she honestly didn't have the time, she had been so busy from the second she arrived and was still taking in the beauty of the place.

She probably should write to them soon though especially to her mum who had sent 12 letters because she was _so worried_.

Lily decided to pack up her things and go and write back to everyone. Her female cousins had been especially keen on the males at her new school.

She told Aubree and Clair about this and promised to be back before dinner. She headed outside to go to her favourite place at Hogwarts. It was still August so it was really warm.

She headed out the doors and walked around the back towards the apple was a bench there that Lily had found and loved going there to sit and do homework.

Lily pulled the letters, parchment, a quill and ink out of her bag and began readin gall of the letters again.

The ones from her mother were all about how she was so worried and hoped that she wasn't mad with them. Lily wasn't surprised by this her mother was such a worrier. Lily had received 42 letters in the past week so she decided to make all of her replies short.

After sitting at the bench for 2 hours Lily had replied to 29 of her family members and friends, since her mother had sent 12 letters she luckily didn't have to write 42 replies. The last letter Lily had gotten to was from her Aunt Fleur, it was in a pastel blue envelope addressed in her usual perfect penmanship.

Lily opened it and began to read the letter, hoping that her Aunt Fleur wasn't going to be so pushy about her old school.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello my dear, how is Beauxbatons? I really do hope you enjoy it as much as i did. I know it's probably nothing like you are used to at Hogwarts and you probably hate how strict the teachers are. But please give it a chance and i am sure you will enjoy it. _

_Do the you still need a necklace to see the carriages and enter the common rooms and dorms? I hope you do if not then ignore that it was just what we did when i attended. Have you been to the library yet? It has wonderful books and is so much neater and bigger than the Hogwarts one._

_I have spoken to Dominique and she misses you dearly she has says she has written you a letter. Infact everyone has written you a letter dear please reply to them they are all very worried. I tried explaining to your mother how stressful the first week is at Beauxbatons. It is far more stressful than Hogwarts could ever be. Wouldn't you agree._

_Now you may think Beauxbatons is very boring as it has no secret passages(Yes i know about the Marauders Map) but it actually does have secret passages you just haven't found them yet. It also has it's own special rooms. It's not all etiquette and dance my angel it is so much more._

_Why else would it be a magic school?_

_All my love_

_Aunt Fleur_

_P.S_

_2__nd__ floor the 12__th__ mirror on the left, look behind it if you are ever bored ;)_

Lilys jaw dropped. She thought she had her Aunt Fleur figured out. Guess not. What could be behind the mirror thought Lily. Her Aunt Fleur never really seemed like the secret passage type. Lily knew she was very clever and competed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament with her Dad but she didn't seem very adventurous. She was always so strict but still fun.

Curious Aunt Fleur, very curious. Lily often wondered how such a perfect woman could marry such a rockstar type man. Guess Aunt Fleur wasn't all sweetness. She pulled out another scroll of parchment and began writing back to her Aunt.

_Dear Aunt Fleur,_

_I am surprised to say that i really am coming round to the school. I have made friends with everyone well except Julieanna Pomme, she's a total cow. Excuse my language. You are right the teachers are very strict but i can put up with it._

_The school really is beautiful, i love the bridge it is so enchanting and looks so magical. I know understand why people refer to it as the palace because it truely could be fit for royalty. I already have a favourite place. It is round the back, the bench by the apple trees. The smells of the apples relax me._

_Yes we still get the necklaces, they are beautiful and i never take mines off. Do you still have yours? I haven't been to the library yet as i have been far too busy i basically fall into bed at night. Being a lady is very hard. I look forward to going i need a good book to read._

_I miss Dominique too, i miss everyone. I haven't had time to reply to letters but i have just finished replying to them all. I had 42 letters to read and reply to so i may have to borrow some owls. Thanks for trying to calm my mother and please tell her that i fully agree with you Beauxbatons is far harder than Hogwarts first week._

_I don't mean to be rude Aunt Fleur but how do you know about the Marauders map? I only found out about it last year but i already knew half of the passages( Albus is a terrible liar!)_

_What i on the 2__nd__ floor? Infact it's fine i'm going to check it out tonight._

_Thanks Aunt Fleur_

_Much Love_

_Lily _

_x_

And with that Lily hopped up and began walking back to the owlery to post all of letters she would stop into the common room first to borrow Aubree, Clair,Julia and Tianna's owls and maybe some school owls too.

**WOW guys so chuffed with the response to this, but still a bit disappointed with reviews. I have had over 800 views but only a few reviews so please give your opinions. And what is behind the mirror on the 2****nd**** floor? Can anybody guess?**

**And aunt fleurs school days? Hmm what did she get up to?**

**Thanks everyone**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 of Be A Lady My Arse

It was 9.30 and Lily was in her room studying with Tianna. Yes Lily Potter was studying. It shocked her a little bit when she willingly picked up her Potions textbook and began to read over what they had been studying in the last lesson.

Lily had sent out her replies to all of her letters and made her way down to dinner a few hours ago. All of the girls were going to head back up to the dorms when Clair and Aubree said that they wanted to go to the library to get some books before bed. They were total bookworms and would have made brilliant Ravenclaws if they were at Hogwarts.

Julia decided that she wanted a night off from studying and doing homework so decided she was going to practice her dancing and headed off to the studios. She was an amazing dancer and had been dancing all different forms of dance since she was little. So that just left Lily and Tianna.

Lily and Tianna had become very close and Lily considered Tianna her closest friend at Beauxbatons. That was why Lily decided to tell her about her Aunt Fleur's letter and see if she knew anything about it.

"Tianna?" Lily asked raising her head from the book.

"Yes?" Tianna replied not looking up.

"You know how my entire family has been writing to me? Well I read all of the letters tonight and replied to them all but you know how my Aunt Fleur?" She asked hoping Tianna would know what was behind the mirror.

"Well considering your full family is famous and your Aunt competed in the Tri-wizard Tournament? Yeah I know." Tianna said jokingly.

"Well she wrote me a letter telling me about this mirror, it's on the second floor. She says if I'm ever bored I should go and...erm... do you know what's behind it?"Lily asked hopefully.

"Not-A-Fecking-Clue." She said. Lily dropped her head, gutted that she didn't know what was behind it. "but... I do know a secret passageway to get to the second floor and I'm currently not very busy so...fancy a late night wander?" Tianna asked raising her eyebrows. She really was a great friend.

Lily jumped up in excitement her book falling to the floor. A wide grin spread across her face.

"I don't know if that is very lady-like of us, maybe we shouldn't go." Lily said sarcastically.

"Oh Lily dear, we can't be perfect all the time. You have so much to learn about being a lady."She joked standing up too. "Now get your shoes and invisibility cloak, I will write the others a note saying I'm not well and we went to the Medical Wing for a potion."

Lily nodded and ran to her trunk. Her dad had given Lily his cloak because he felt bad for sending her to Beauxbatons. Even though he didn't want her to get in trouble he said he wanted her to have a little fun. Her brothers were so mad, but she promised she would send them it in life threatening situations.

"Tianna how do you know about a secret passageway to the second floor?" Lily asked curious to how such an innocent girl could know the type of stuff she would expect her cousins to know.

"Well my second year here I had a fall out with the girl who shared with us before you moved here and I ran off crying when I ran out I saw a key lying on the ground. So me being curious picked it up it's nothing special just a plain old key but once I looked up I saw this glass door I opened it and went through and landed outside the entrance to the second floor." She said whilst rummaging in her drawer looking for the key. "Here it is, you ready?"

"I'm always ready for adventure Tee!" Lily replied.

"Come on then"

They walked down the staircase and into the common room. Luckily it was empty apart from two boys who had their heads buried in books in the far corner. The pair walked out and Lily threw the cloak around them. Tianna led the way over to a knight and took the key out of her pocket, and sure enough a glass door appeared. The ran through quickly trying to be quiet so they wouldn't get caught.

They had reached the second floor is was empty so they threw the invisibility cloak off.

"I can't believe we are doing this, my mum would kill me if I got in trouble here." Lily said a bit of worry kicking in and the fear of disappointing her mother again. She already felt guilty enough. Even though there was still a hint of anger there.

"Aw come on Lils, we won't get caught beside your Aunt Fleur suggested it herself." Tianna said noticing Lily's worried expression.

"Yeah I suppose, what do you think is in there?" She asked the curiosity taking over her.

"I don't know, but ...erm... how do we get in?" Tianna asked. They had walked over to the 12th mirror it was the height of Lily possibly taller. Her Aunt Fleur said nothing about how to get in in the letter.

"I don't know Aunt Fleur never said how we get in she just told me where it was! Maybe we should just try pulling it open?"

"No that's too simple, anything else?" Tianna asked sounding hopeful. Lily thought for a moment, going over every spell she had paid enough attention to and knows but nothing. Then it came to her.

"The necklaces!" Lily exclaimed then realised how loud she was and calmed down.

"Wait what?" Tianna asked confused at Lily's outburst.

"Hold your necklace up to the mirror." Lily said proud of herself. Tianna pulled her necklace out of her top as did Lily and they both stood in front of the mirror. Excitement running through them.

Nothing happened. The mirror remained closed.

"Great! We can't get in! Thanks alot Aunt Fleur!" Lily sighed as she leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor facing the stupid mirror. Tianna came and sat beside her and leaned her head on Lily's shoulder.

They were both in pyjamas and slippers. Lily had her Holyhead Harpies jumper on and Tianna had a Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie on that she got over summer. Lily's fiery red hair was scraped up in a messy bun with a few strands of hair hanging down. Tianna's hair was in French braids tied neatly at the bottom with a powder blue bow. Whilst Lily sat staring at the two girls in the mirror she couldn't help but think of her mirror.

She didn't think she looked like her but all of her family members said she did. She had seen pictures of her mother from when she was her age and saw some similarities but not many. The one thing Lily couldn't deny though was that they had the exact same hair colour and looking in the mirror at that moment made her want to run home and hug her mum forever and apologise for everything.

Lily was interrupted from her thoughts when Tianna stood up and stretched a hand out for Lily to take.

"Think we should just go back?" Tianna asked. Lily sighed but took her friends hand and stood up.

"I can't believe we can't get in. If only it opened with like a code or something like portraits do." Lily said disappointment in her voice.

"You know any codes for mirrors Lil?"Tianna asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"Actually there is one that I know, it was in a muggle book my Aunt Hermione gave me." Lily replied nonchalantly referring to her favourite childhood book Snow White.

Tianna's sarcastic expression changed to shock.

"Well give it a go then" Tianna said pushing Lily forwards towards the mirror.

She took a deep breath and began reciting her favourite line.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?" She was speaking to a mirror she felt incredibly stupid and was about to walk away when the mirror spoke.

"Why my dear you are the fairest of them all but beauty comes from within the heart which is why you may enter." And with that the mirror swung open.

Lily and Tianna just stood there frozen. Lily still in shock that it actually worked and shocked to the mirrors response. They stood there for what felt like hours before lily shook out of it.

"Come on what have to see what's inside!"Lily squealed as she grabbed the invisibility cloak and pulled Tianna through the mirror.

The two girls stepped inside.

Lily's Jaw dropped, she squeezed Tianna's hand just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. Tianna squeezed back, this was real?

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**I need people for a Beta if anybody is interested please let me know.**

**Who wants to have a guess as to what's inside the mirror on the second floor.**

**So what did yous think? Thanks to all my reviewers by the way means alot to me! I will be replying to everyone tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Be A Lady My Arse

Lily stood there shocked as to where she was. Lily was home, in her kitchen.

"Lily where are we?" Tianna asked confused.

"We are at my home, this is my kitchen!" Lily replied excitedly.

"Lily we can't be, it's not possible." Tianna said a worried look on her face.

"No it is! At Hogwarts we had this Room Of Requirement, where whatever the user required the room would transform into and I was just thinking about home and now we are here!" Lily squealed. The Room Of Requirement at Hogwarts was her favourite place she would go there when she felt homesick and it would take the shape of her kitchen. She never told anyone that though in case she sounded weak and soppy.

"So this is a Room Of Requirement?" Tianna asked still looking round.

"I think so." Lily replied walking over to the breakfast bar and sitting down. Tianna followed her and sat beside her.

"Huh" Tianna said looking around the large cream, messy kitchen. There was huge stove and fridge as well as a breakfast bar and table. It looked a little messy though with piles of cookbooks everywhere but it felt warm and homely to Lily.

"What?"Lily asked confused as to Tianna's reply.

"Well I was just wondering can this place change into anything?" She asked raising her left eyebrow suspiciously

"Well the one in Hogwarts did." Lily said walking over to the fridge.

"So if I really wanted to go to the bathroom but I couldn't be bothered walking to the 4th floor I could just use this place?"

"Yip."

"Cool."

"I know right."

There was a short silence as Lily walked around her kitchen running her fingers along the outline of the worktop and opening and closing drawers and cupboards. She looked at Tianna through the corner of her eye. She wore a look of bewilderment that this was really happening. That there really was a magical room that could change into anything. Tianna was Muggle-born so was probably used to random magical surprises but this one must have really thrown her off Lily thought.

"so this is your kitchen?" Tianna asked.

"Yip." Lily replied walking back over to sit next to Tianna at the breakfast bar.

"You miss them?" She asked sounding so friendly. She was definitely Lily's best friend she could read her like a book.

"Yeah I guess I do. I always wonder what they are doing. Mum says she isn't mad anymore but I think she is a bit and Dad will be disappointed in me and I just want to prove them all wrong. That I really can do better, clean up my act a bit you know?"

"Lily why are you here?" Tianna asked. Shit. Lily had told the girls she transferred because she wasn't getting good grades and wanted to improve. Then she just landed herself right in it. Great.

She took a deep breath. Of all people Tianna should know why she was really here.

"Well..." Lily began the her story right from the beginning. She had never spoken to anybody about it before. Her cousins wouldn't understand, they were all perfect all of the girls were beautiful, not all of them were amazing in class but what they lacked in brains they gained in either Quidditch or wit.

The boys were the same all of them had girls throwing themselves at them and were either Quidditch stars or brainiacs. Lily however was always quiet, she was amazing at Quidditch but Albus wouldn't let her play on the Gryffindor team in case she got hurt. She was also fairly smart but nowhere near as smart as Rose or Molly. She was also okay in looks but if she stood next to Dominique or Roxanne she felt like a sack of Potatoes. Then there was the pressure of being Harry Potters daughter, people were always trying to befriend her and she never really knew who was genuine. So she decided she wanted to be known to, she became a total flirt and fell out with her brothers all of the time. She just wanted a bit of attention and to be known as somebody other than James and Al's sister or Harry Potters daughter or Hot Dominique's cousin.

She told Tianna all of this from how she felt to getting caught with Michael, the pressure she felt, how she always felt sick when she kissed some random boy just to spite her brothers, everything.

It felt good to let everything out whilst somebody just sat there listening, taking it all in. If she was speaking to her cousins about this they would have told her she was wrong and try to cheer her up. Lily had been talking straight for two hours when she finished and let her long haired friend speak.

"Wow. Lils I know I haven't known you long but you already mean so much to me. And you are your own person and you don't need to snog boys or be a flirt to prove that. I mean look at this you have been in this school for what two weeks and already the hottest boy in school has asked you out without you doing anything, you are already popular with everyone and all of the teachers love you because you are doing so well in all classes. Now if that's not your own person I don't know what is. Lils you are just as smart, just as pretty and just as good a Quidditch player as your cousins even though I haven't seen you play but it seems right. Now you are going to try really hard in the next 3 years here. You have me and the girls to help you but before we turn you into the wonderful lady you are and show your family that you are your own person, you have to tell Julia, Clair and Aubree."

Lily giggled then leaned over to hug Tianna.

"Thank you" Lily whispered.

"Your very welcome, now come on we have to get back its 1.30am!".

Lil grabbed her cloak of invisibility and wand and ran to the mirror with her friend. They walked back to their dorm where the other three were asleep and fell into bed all of that talking made lily exhausted, she fell into dream world as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**Okay so this chapter is pretty suckish I think, is this what you expected to be in the room? Sorry if you are disappointed but I really wanted it to be a room of requirement, Fleur is unaware of the Hogwarts RoR btw. The room is going to take so pretty interesting shapes soon. So stay tuned folks!**

**Next chapter is going to jump ahead a few months.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 of Be A Lady My Arse.

It was December 6th and Lily Luna Potter was currently in the library. It was the biggest library she had ever seen. Her Aunt Fleur had been so right, she found herself writing to her Aunt Fleur more and more asking for advice. They wrote to each other almost every day. Turns out Aunt Fleur wasn't all sweetness during her school days as she knows enough secret passageways to give the Marauders a run for their money. Lily definitely had fun discovering new places with Tianna and sometimes Aubree or Clair. Julia was usually off with her boyfriend Alex.

Christmas didn't really show in Beauxbatons as it was still an average temperature, no snow or anything but the palace looked very Christmas-y. The teachers had icicles, Christmas trees and other festive decor around the school, making it look like the North Pole in muggle films. Lily was a bit disappointed as she was looking forward to seeing her family over Christmas but at Beauxbatons there is no Christmas break so Lily wouldn't get to see anybody until summer.

She was daydreaming about the typical Wealey/Potter Christmas when Julia pulled up a chair next to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"'Ave 'ou gotten 'our dress yet?" Julia asked taking a bite out of an apple.

"What for?" Lily asked.

"'zee Winter ball ov course!" Julia laughed.

"There is a Winter Ball?" Lily squeaked.

"Yip on Christmas Eve! Eeveryone goes, it's in the Grand Hall and it's beautiful. I thought you had known, I am zo zo zorry!" she said pulling Lily into a hug.

"It's fine, but does everyone have dresses?" Lily asked wondering how she was going to get a dress so soon, she would have to order one from a magazine and it would never get there on time.

Julia nodded, biting her lip.

"Oh Merlin what am I going to do?" Lily asked throwing her head into her arms on the table. Julia patted her back.

"Why don't 'ou write to 'our famille?" She suggested, lily lifted her head up. It was perfect she could write to Her family they would definitely help her.

She grabbed a roll of parchment and a quill and began writing down a note to her family.

_Okay I need to help, there is a Winter ball coming up and I need a dress. I have no time to order one from a magazine and the next trip to the local village isn't till after Christmas. Please send me one of your old dresses. I will love you forever._

_All my love_

_Lily_

_X_

Lily took her wand out and duplicated the paper several times. She then grabbed her things and headed to the Owlery with Julia. To send the letters to all of her female relatives.

It had been two weeks and lily had no replies. She prayed at least one of her Aunts or Cousins would reply soon, even her mother.

She was currently sitting in Potions next to _him._ He had been trying to talk to her all of the class but she kept ignoring him. He had not stopped trying to flirt with her since they met and he was really getting on lily's nerves.

After about 15 minutes he finally stopped nudging her and began to follow her lead and copy the notes off the board. Lily sighed in relief but then a note landed in front of her

_Lily,_

_Look I'm sorry for being a bit of an idiot but I really like you and was wondering if you want to come to the winter ball with me. I understand if you don't want to, we can just go as friends if you want. Just give me a chance please._

_Reymund_

Lily felt really bad. Had she not given him a chance? Does he deserve one? Maybe they could just go as friends and take things from there. After all he was really hot when he wasn't constantly flirting with her. The girls were going to freak when they heard that he had asked her to the ball. All of them already had dates and Lily had been asked by _alot _of boys but turned them all down. She didn't really speak to them and felt it would be awkward. She was going to ask Tony but he had came out of the closet last month revealing to everyone that he was gay and had a boyfriend. Nobody really bothered but Lily was really proud of him for being o brave.

The pair had became quite close since Lily's first dance lesson and Lily hung out with him alot. Lily also considered not even going to the dance as she _still_ had no dress. Maybe she could just borrow one of Aubree's dresses they were about the same size and shape. she read the note from Reymund again debating what to do one last time before she scribbled down an answer.

_Okay but just as friends_

_X_

She slid the note across to him. She could have swore that he did a silent fist pump under the table, she giggled then returned to her work.

"And I said yes, but just as friends" Lily said taking a bite of her food. The Beauxbatons food was in alot smaller portions than Hogwarts but just as nice.

Tianna screamed in excitement causing Lily to jump and almost fall of her seat. A few heads turned round.

"sssssh Tee everyones looking at us!" Aubree said trying to pull Tianna back to earth. Lily just laughed it was a better reaction than what she had.

"i'm sorry but i mean come on he has been trying to ask you out for months and you finally say yes! I knew you secretly liked him all along and oh my Merlin you are going to look beautiful and we will do your hair an-" Tianna rambled

"Tianna, stop! I don't secretly likehim we are going to go as friends okay? And settle this feud we have and become friends nothing more! Okay? Besides i don't even have a dress yet!" Lily sighed.

"'ou can borrow one of 'ours" Clair said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Why don't we finish this then head up to the room and we can pick our dresses out, i have brought 4 and can't decide you can have one of them." Aubree offered.

"Thanks girls, yous are the best!" Lily said flashing them a smile "Oh and you will be glad to know i can know speak proper French, thanks to Clair!" Lily had been practicing French with Clair since they began school in August because everyone else could speak French and it helped her understand a few things more"

"Good that means you and Reymund can whisper _French_ sweet nothings to each other." Aubree said standing up and winking at her.

Lily laughed and made her way out with the others.

Once they got up to their room Lily walked over to the sofa and plopped herself down preparing for the mini fashion show she was about to get from her roommates. Sure enough the four girls ran over to their wardrobes each pulled out a few different dresses. All dresses were totally different there was: long ones, short ones, big princess style ones, tight ones, blue ones,red ones even a dress that changed colour. Lily watched in awe as the girls pulled on different dresses trying to pick out their favourite and which one would suit lily most. She was about to go with Aubrees knee length black one when an owl flew in the window carrying a package. The owl flew over to Lily dropped the package then flew back out.

The girls stopped what they were doing and walked over to Lily. It was a package from her Aunt Hermione, she could tell by her penmanship. There was a note attached to the package which read.

_Dearest Lily,_

_So sorry it took so long to get back to you. You see there was a bit of mayhem here because we all wanted to get you a dress and by that i mean everyone. We all wanted to get you a different dress because we all think we know what you will want. Your cousins have all been to Hogsmeade and were arguing over dresses for you too. We couldn't just give you one of our old dresses dear because they are not special enough so we decided we would all just get you a dress each and let you pick your favourite._

_Have fun _

_Aunt Mione_

_x_

everyone was going to get her a dress? But she had 7 female cousins and 6 aunts if you include Aunt Hannah and Aunt Luna and her mother! Lily unwrapped the parcel sitting on her lap to reveal a floor length dress. It was a strapless and had a mix of blue colours through it. It also crossed and the chest and was backless. Only her aunt Hermione would choose a dress this beautiful she loved blue dresses.

"oh my Merlin Lily! That dress is beautiful! You have to wear that one!" Aubree squeaked. Lily had totally forgotten they were all there.

"Yeah but every other one of my cousins and Aunts is sending me dresses too!" Lily replied stroking the dress carefully.

"You are so lucky! But seriously that dress is gorgeous get that one!" Tianna said admiring the dress over lily's shoulder. It really was beautiful lily stood up to put it on when another three owls flew in through the window each dropping packages next to Lily.

"Oh Merlin! Open 'em" Tianna said.

Those three were from her cousins in Hogwarts, Rose, Lucy and Dominique. She was about to open them when another4 owls flew i dropped parcels then left. Lily stood there in awe wathing owls fly in and out. By the time they had stopped there was 13 neatley wrapped parcels and a dress sitting next to her.

"open them" lily said. The girls were on it immediately tearing open paper each revealing a dress from a different relative.

"oh Lily wear this one!" Julia said holding up the purple floaty dress from Roxanne.

"No wear this one!" Clair shrieked holding up the princess like one shouldered pink sparkly dress from Aunt Aubrey.

"What will i wear?" Lily asked sinking to the floor of wrapping paper and dresses.

"Lily calm down, now take these and try them on trust me you will know what dress is right for you!" Tianna said handing lily the packages and shoving her towards the bathroom.

"Okay." Lily replied shutting the door and tying her hair up. This is going to be a long night she thought.

She lay the dresses out on the floor and examined them one by one before deciding which to try on first she picked up the one from her mum first.

"Here we go" she whispered to herself before pulling it on. She opened up the bathroom door to find her four roommates had moved the sofa to face the bathroom door and were eating munchies.

"Wow, i love it!" Aubree squealed. Ginny had sent her a floor length white dress which had a thick row of rhinestones embroided onto the material around lily's waist , top of dress and a line joining the two. It had a triangle above the chest which connected the dress to the neck of the dress. Both parts were covered in rhinestones. It was a very floaty dress and lily felt like an angel.

"It'z beautiful but i don' no. Just doesn't seem perfect!"Clair said tilting her head. Lily had to agree with her it just didn't seem right, it was a beautiful dress but just not lily.

The others nodded in agreement. Lily turned and went to try on dress number 2.

This process went on for hours Lily tried on dress the girls gave their opinions then she tried on the next one. She had tried on dresses from her mum, gran, all of her aunts and all of her female cousins.

Lily pulled her pyjamas on and walked back through holding all of her dresses. She hung them up in her wardrobe the walked back over.

She sat on the floor in front of them and let out a sigh.

" what dress then?" She asked.

"I don't know Lily they were all beautiful, just go with whatever one you felt most comfortable with." Aubree said.

"Hey what's that?" Clair said pointing to a pink package on the floor next to the other couch.

"looks like you forgot one." Tianna said.

Lily ran over to it. It was from her Aunt Fleur, she opened it carefully. Untying the string slowly incase she ripped it. She unfolded the paper and lifted out the most gorgeous dress. She held it up and heard gasps from her friends.

"This is the one!" Lily squealed as she spun around clinging to the dress.

It was perfect.

**IMPORTANT INFO HERE!**

**Okay so hope yous all liked it if any of you want the links to all of the dresses she had sent i can post them in the next chapter I didn't want to describe them all as it would take to long and would be too boring.**

**Please review means so much to me and also thanks to all new subscribers means the world and more.**


End file.
